


•Full moon•

by JUNGLESLUT101



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Bestiality, Blood, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Doggy Style, F/M, Forced Knotting, Full Moon, I made some stuff up about werewolves, Pain, Praise Kink, Stomach Bulge, Werewolf Sex, john is a werewolf, my oc isn't, slight dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNGLESLUT101/pseuds/JUNGLESLUT101
Summary: Summary: Trying to prove yourself to the resistance, you go after the youngest seed brother alone but things backfire quickly.
Relationships: John Seed/Original Female Character(s), Werewolf John seed/original female character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	•Full moon•

You've been looking at John seed through your sniper for 2 hours now, you've planned this for days, hiding under a tree with heavy bush surrounding the area, you've been here just before it turned dark. Now that night time is here,you are just waiting for him to go to bed so you can slit his damn throat.

You tried to join the resistance after the seeds killed your parents but they wouldn't let you fight because of how young you were, but you were determined to get justice for your family and to prove that your age doesn't have to do with anything.

You've noticed that there aren't a lot of guards outside his ranch,maybe because he knows the deputy isn't in his region. You slide your hair behind your ears and look through your sniper again to count how many guards there are.

7 guards only. That's ok with you, you really want to go inside, do the job and get out quickly and quietly without informing anyone or killing anyone you don't intend to. You snap out from your thoughts when the light to his room flickers on. You feel rage and fear fill you at the same time when you catch sight of him. 'there's that fucking bastard, just you fucking wait asshole' you already sharpened your hunting knife just to cut through his throat like butter.

He is wearing his signature professional outfit, blue velvet button ups with black vest and fit black jeans. His hair is slightly out of place and he looks kinda pale. John looks around his room, snarling at something before he knocks some of his stuff off of his dark wooden dresser. You look at him amusingly before a snort escapes your throat.  
'i guess the baptism didn't go well for him' you can't help but snicker as he looks like a child throwing a tantrum.

John looks at his window, his eyebrows furrows as he spots something before he steps towards his open window, looking straight at the tree your hiding behind and smirks. You immediately lay your sniper down and hide your head behind the bush your laying under.

there's no way he saw you, your hiding spot is perfect, even someone 3 feet away couldn't spot you and john was about at least 80 to 90 feet away, you're just being paranoid Y/N, he can't see you. You wait for another 3 minutes before you take your sniper and look through it, pointed at Johns room.

John is now undressing, with his chest bare already and working on his tight jeans. You can't help but admire his well toned inked body, even tho you hate to admit it, he makes your belly flutter with butterflies every time you look at him, weather it's a good feeling or an unsettling one. He walks to the window again only in his boxers, looking at the sky while smiling. His smile makes goosebumps appear on your skin from fear? Or something else?. You've been in your head a while, not noticing that he turned his light off and left his room.

Your eyes widen when you can't spot a single Peggie on guard, all of them are gone and you're not sure why. He appears from the front door, barefoot and almost naked. 'The hell he doing? it's fucking freezing out, why is he out like that' you think. He starts walking towards the deep dark woods surrounding his ranch, not bothered at what pokes at his bare feet.

You slowly lay the sniper down, deciding to come and get it later. You slowly get out of your hiding spot and start to follow him, being careful to leave at least 20 feet space between yourself and him, also minding not to be in the open so that he won't spot you.  
******

You've been trailing behind him for 10 minutes when he finally stops. You immediately stop in your tracks as well, and find a bush to hide behind 15 feet apart from him but in a spot where he can't see you. You look around him, there's a big pond on the west of you both with his back facing you. You hear him breath heavily and you think maybe it's because of the long walk he took, you reach for your knife and bring it up so the moon light can illuminate it and you can inspect it one last time before it will be coated in your enemy's blood.

Your head snaps up as you hear cracking sounds and grunting from him. You peek through the bush to see him kneeling on the dirt with his head held right up, looking at the full moon. John starts groaning and moaning like a wild animal that has been injured. Your eyes widen when you hear the sound of bone cracking and flesh reaping, you are not sure what's happening but when you look at John, you see his body in a weird angle with blood covering his skin. Another deep crack has him screaming to the high heavens making you cringe.  
'what the fuck is going on'. Your eyes widen with fear and shock when his feature starts to change to something animal like. Flesh starts to litter all over his frame as his body shifts to something supernatural, his body looks like it's inside out as thick black hair starts to grow from pure unhidden muscle.

You can't believe what you're looking at, you're not even sure it's real so you close your eyes and cover your ears, to cover all his moans and whimpers from pain.

When you finally open your eyes, John is nowhere to be seen, instead there's a large black beast that has taken his place, its front body facing where you are hiding, it's head is perked up as the moon shines on him making him look like a mythical creature.You remember your grandmother warning you about the creatures who can shift to human as well as other forms, "The lycanthrope" you recall her telling you about, sounding exactly how it is, a man who shifts to wolf as full moon approaches and returning to its natural "human" form by day.

You can't believe it, there's no way that is John seed. You're hallucinating, yes you're hallucinating, you are finally going crazy fuckkkkkk. You're whole body flinches as the beast stands on his feet, exactly how a human stands and not a wolf and it starts to howl loudly. His loud howls shake you from fear and you decide the best thing to do is to slowly walkaway without being seen.

His howls suddenly stops when you step on a leaf, making it crunch under your weight. His whole body tenses as he spots the bush rattling a little. He growls loudly and moves towards where you're crouching.

Out of sheer panic you stand up and start sprinting back to where you came from, no way of stopping as he has spotted you. You don't even look behind to check how far away he is from you. 'don't stop Y/N you can't stop or you'll die, the lycanthrope will eat you just like your grandmother told you.keep running you can do this just kee......' from behind a furry arm with long claws wraps around your midsection, lifting you off the ground as you scream. Your eyes tear up in terror as you know what's about to come. 'No don't think like that, fight it, fight it' you dig your nails in to his arm while you start thrashing and kicking in his grasp.

He growls deep in your ear when his grasp loosens just enough for you to get out. You start running again not even giving it a chance to catch you again.

Your come to a stop when you notice the same tree and bush, the pond. Fuckkkk you've turned back to where you were before. Your heart sinks as you see two glowing blue eyes looking straight at you, he has a snarl on his face as he takes steps closer to you. You can't even move your body from the fear that seeps in.

With 2 short steps he is right in front of you. Your body is shaking as you look up in his piercing gaze, you have to perk your head half way up just to look at his muzzle, your head only reaches his toned chest. He growls loudly and snaps his jaw near your face, making you yelp and recoil. "P-pleas-se d-on't hu-hurt m-me" your stuttering makes him smirk.

He leans down to your height making you flinch but his arms comes to hold you tightly on either sides of your shoulder. " **Don't move** " he growls deep in your ear. His voice so deep making a shiver run down your spine. He brings his wet muzzle to your throat and sniffs deeply, tickling a little. He moans at the fear he smells. " **You smell so fresh and ripe, perfect** " again he startles you from how deep his voice is.

"Pl-please don't eat me, please I'll do anything" he makes a sound between a laugh and a howl

He starts running his sharp claws down your body while keeping his eyes on you.  
" **But you smell so delicious little** **lamb"** you shake even more in his embrace making him make another deep guttural noise.

"Please I-I do-n't wan-t to die yet please" you sob, tears running down your flushed cheeks. He wipes the tears that has escaped on his furry thumb and pushes it in your mouth. You look at him with confused yet terrified look as he moves it around.

" **I'm not going to eat you doll, that is if you be a good girl. Am I understood." You nod frantically but he snarls. "Words** " he growls.

"Yes, yes sir I'll do anything you ask"

" **Good girl** " his praise make your tummy flutter, not sure why. " **Take off your top doll** " you widen your eyes at him in disbelief, he sighs disappointed and swipes at your top with his claws, making you scream in agony when his claws cut your skin as well. " **I told you to listen to me** " he growls in your ear. Your chest is bare to him. He looks at the blood dripping down the swell and nipple of your breast making his eyes dilate in hunger. He leans his furry head and licks at your breast, lapping at your blood and nipple. There's a sensation deep in your belly, it feels good and John can sense it from how your scent changed from scared and pain to scared and pleasure.

When you look down at your breasts the wound is gone completely, "how? How did you" he chuckles at your confusion, turning you even more on to hear his deep voice vibrate against you.

" **Take your pants off and lay down, spread your pussy for your master** " you can't move a muscle so he does it for you again with an angry growl. Roughly pulling of your pants and throwing you to the ground. The air gets knocked out of your lungs and you whimper. " **You gotta start listening to me lamb** " in a flash his on top of your body, his big wolf form pressing down on your naked soft skin.

John starts licking at your neck first then your breast, making sure to pay them both attention, nibbling,sucking licking your sensitive buds, you moan low accidentally but he heard you already and you can tell as he smirks before moving downwards again to your sex. You try to close your legs but he claws at your thighs making you scream in another agonizing scream. However the pain is soon pleasure as he licks at the scratch wound that is way to close to your cunt.

He burries his muzzle deep into your cunt, smelling the arousal that's seeping off of it. " **Haven't even touched you and yet here you are soakin wet for a beast** " He laughs making you blush. He starts lapping at your wet cunt making you scream from delight and fear at the same time while he just chuckles and keeps going.

He keeps licking from your clit to your vagina hole then asshole making the best sensation you have ever felt. "Please I can't take anymore" you sob from pleasure "I'm so close please please" you moan and its music to his ears. "I'm gonna I'm gonna cumm....." You screams as you vagina juices spray all over his mouth and chin. He looks up at you, a wicked smirk crossing his wolfish face.

" **Time for you reward for being a good girl doll** " you look at him with confusion and fear. " **Awe don't look at me like that, I'm gonna keep you locked up and breed you like a bitch everyday till you're full of my pups** " he starts licking his way up your body while you look at him with terror filled eyes.

You remember your grandma telling you about those young special breeders that are forced to join the pack, the "lycanthrope" would lock them in their nest and rape them till they were full and bursting of their child, since they were special breeders the lycanthrope would breed them for decades, no matter how many pups they already had but most of the time the breeder couldn't take the lycanthropes knot and it would die instantly after its knot gets inside. The lycanthrope will feast on the dead body to leave no trace of them "Please I don't want to be a breeder, I won't be able to take your knot, you might kill me" you sobbed. He looked down at you with sympathy cause he knew you were right but he could smell and feel it in his gut that you were the one, his brothers all had their omega and John was angry since he couldn't find his but maybe god intended for you and him to meet this way.

He started licking your face to comfort you. " **I know you'll be able to take it lamb I'm sure of it, just trust me** " you look up at his genuine eyes and you suddenly feel calm and not scared anymore. You nod with tear filled eyes and smile at him making his heart clench tightly. He licks your face and breast one last time before he gets up and carries you near the pond where there is a soft field of grass there.

" **Present for me my dear** " he sets you down slowly and you immediately get on your knees and hands your ass facing him. He groans deeply as he looks at your spread pussy. He kneels down right behind you and brings one of his claws to your hole before plunging in with one motion, you hiss at first but moan right after ,feeling the pleasure already build up again in your core.

"Ahhh john" you moan as he fingers you, soon there are two then three fingers inside you making you cum around them once before John pulls away making you whine. He takes a good look at your clenching hole and he can't stop himself from leaning down and swiping his tongue over it. You yelp from surprise but moan at the feeling of his wide tongue. "Please please John I'm ready for your knot, I want it deep inside me, full of our pups" he feels that tighten in his chest again.

 **"Of course my dear whatever you want** " his cock is already out of its sheath, red and rock hard, ready for breeding. "Breath for me doll" you do as told when he suddenly enters you with one hard thrust making you scream out loud. He licks your neck to lessen the pain as you try to take in air back to your lungs.

He slowly starts moving making your pain in to pleasure again. "It feels good, it feels so fucking good John, fuck me harder I want all of you" you whine making his cock twitch deep inside you. You could already feel him swelling

" **Such an eager little bitch, how can I resist such a good girl like you** " he starts pounding in to your eager wet cunt like there's no tomorrow. " **I'm close my dear, I'm so fucking close and you're gonna take all my cum like a good girl, all fucking of it or there will be punishment doll. Understand** " he grunts while still pounding in to you mercilessly now his cock is super swollen

"Yes master I'll take all your cum, my eager pussy wants all of it" he fucks faster and with a couple more thrust you cum hard on his wolf cock with your pussy juices gushing all over his cock.

You tighten around him so hard that his vision went black and the breath of his lung was taken away when his knot is fully swelled he thrusts hard a couple of times but it doesn't get through, with one last fast and hard thrust the knot gets through and you scream in horror as it tears something inside you that burns like the fucking devil. " **It's ok, it's ok it went through** " John says, he can see the blood running down his swelled cock and your thigh but his not concerned knowing it will heal soon as you're both embedded together. Spurts of his cum fill you while he moves his hips a little and you can feel your stomach bulge at how much of his seed is coming from him and still going. Your sobs die as your body molds to him and you really don't have the energy to cry anymore. 

He leans over your shoulder and bites hard where the mating glands would be, you whine at the pain but soon it's gone as he laps at the wound. " **Lay down my dear, you did so well. My breeder, I'm going to give you and our children so much love** " you smile at the feeling of being loved again and can't help as you turn and kiss him on his muzzle. 

You both lay down, exhausted with John still inside you. He has his furry chest pressed against your back with his arm slumped over you waist possessively. Caressing your belly. You're not sure why but you feel excited to be full of his pups. You both snooze off feeling well worn out soon after laying down.

*********

John wakes up first, back in his normal form. His body is warm as he feels her body next to him. He is still deep inside the girl sleeping next to her. He remembers last night so clearly and hopes when you wake up you don't freak out and leave. He slowly removes himself from you,making you whine and clench on his cock so he wouldn't take it out. A sad sigh leaves you when you feel empty and he smirks. You wake up and look around for a bit before turning to face him.

You gasp at first, surprise at how beautiful he really is up close. He has a sad expression when you gasped, he thought you got scared or something but his eyes open with shock as you peck him on the nose and giggle. "Do you remember last night?" He smiles at you and kisses you deeply.

"Of course, finally found my mate" you smirk at him and slowly snake your hand between his thighs making him gasp. "So fucking eager and needy." He kisses you again and lifts your right leg over his hip, a deep moan catches in his throat when you make him enter you in one motion. "Aww fuckk, such warm pussy my mate has."

"Hmmm we should just make sure that I'm gonna bare your pups" you say kissing him passionately. He gives an affirmative hum before he is on top of you, his cock twitches as he remembers the events of last night. He starts thrusting in and out, letting a deep growl as you clench on him

"My breeder, Only mine, only for me"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The end

**Author's Note:**

> You can request anything you want me to write about the seeds.😚🦋


End file.
